Gregor and The Princess Warrior prophecyofqueens
by Go Gregor
Summary: Gregor has to go back to Regalia to save Luxa and the New Queen of Regalia.
1. Chapter 1

Gregor & the Princess Warrior

By: MY NAME GOES HERE

Part 1

Warrior Princess

Chapter 1

The cold Virginia air made Gregor get goose bumps all over his body he went back to his house to grab his jacket and thought he saw something moving in the bushes, but he just kept on walking to his uncle's house. The house was like any other kind of farmhouse bid whit wooden house with a screen door and a glass door. They had a doorbell, but it only worked when it wanted to work, which was never.

He has been in Virginia for the past week and hasn't liked it one bight all his parents do his fight over and over which made him have to watch Lizzie and Boots and Lizzie is all right, but Boots has just turned four and is fascinated with everything that moves. Mrs. Cormaci his old neighbor always calls or writes nothing really usual though only that a couple with a kid Gregor's age has moved into their old house.

"Gregor I found a died bat in the barn it look like Ares." Boots yelled running and jumping up into his arms.

"It did wow that sounds cool," he said not trying to let fear conquer his mind, "hey, Boots do you want a cookie?"

Her eyes widened and became screaming, "COOKIE, COOKIE, COOKIE, COOKIE" took a deep breath and became to say it again, "COOKIE, COOKIE, COOKIE, wait what kind, Gregor, I'm four not thee and not tupid anymoe?" she said putting her fingers up.

He sure could tell that she was four she was pretty darn heavy. He began to look through the cupboard to look and saw that there was a big hole in the back of it, "Huh that's odd," he said to himself, "There isn't any more baby sorry look like you have to wait."

"Okay," she said giving him an angry look crossing her arms over her chest.

"Go play dress up with Bob," he said to Boots putting her on the ground.

"BOB I want to play dress up again,"

"GREGOR when I'm done your going to get it." Bob said his 12-year-old cousin.

Gregor's Uncle's name was David and his Aunt name was Jessica they were about as old as his parents only look like the picture with the farmer and his wife. They had about six kids Sally, Harry, Mary, Denny, Kenny, and Bob. Sally was the oldest and lived in Texas with her fiancé Chad she has recently become pregnant and came to visit. Harry and Mary are the middle age twins they get into a world of trouble they had blonde hair and were tall and thin. Denny and Kenny were Siamese twins and both had a brain tumor which made them scared of everything they had got separated at four and are now 14 they are very short and chunky. Bob the youngest out of the six and name did not match the rest look like Gregor thin not really tall, but tall enough. He and Gregor shared the basement together.

As Sam and Boots started to go get glared up Gregor ran downstairs and open up his sock draw and grabbed the picture of Luxa and him. When he found out that they were leaving New York he put a whole in the laundry room and filled it up with everything from the Underland except this one thing this one last memory of the girl he loved. For the past week everything that he sees is Luxa even the trash like purple trash made her eyes. Every time he goes outside at night he sees her face in the stars and purple clouds make up those breath-taking eyes.

He was still thinking about that hole in the cupboard it looked like something most likely a rat was stilling the food, but it was a little big for its size. I started to joke around saying, "Looks like Ripred has found me again," or "I didn't know that rats ate Oreos they are a little small to some things," but soon he just gave up hope and tried to go to sleep, but kept on daydreaming about Regalia and how it was doing.

"Luxa or Ripred if you can hear me just know that I will be back someday." Gregor not knowing said aloud.

"Gregor you okay me miss Temp if it makes you feel better." Boots said trying to get up on his bed.

"Yeah I'm okay and why are you awake it is really past your bedtime?"

"I miss Galia Gregor I don't like here there is only small bugs not beeg bugs." She said getting a little sad.

"Me too do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"YESSS!" she said spitting spit everywhere.

"Yes what?" he said.

"PEAZZE with a olive on top."

"Get in no kicking please."

"Yes sir." She said saluting she learned from Uncle David and Gregor could not help, but laugh.

After Boots got in she fell right to sleep, but Gregor couldn't he just kept on thinking about his friends and everybody he met in the Underland. By the time he got to sleep it was 4:00 am and good thing Gregor's mom made him home school because of the scares all over him and everything about the rager thing just in case it isn't gone.

Gregor's dream was the freakish dream he had ever dreamt. It started out him in his room going outside and went into the woods to go play around and found a huge cave with a slab that blocked the entrance with the words '_Prophecy Of Queens_'which made him think if it had to deal with him. The slab was too heavy to move and if you looked at the side of it you can see blackness. As he was look at the stone he could here tapping and a faint screaming than he heard someone banging on the stone screaming, "HELP, HELP, PLEASE," but there wasn't any time to help because he then heard a cutting sound across the stone. After that he heard, "Gregor don't worry we heard you."

He woke up sweating and Boots sitting on top of him saying, "You too loud Gregor."

"Sorry Boots. Hey, do you want to go get breakfast at the diner down the road?"

"YESS can Lizzie come?" she said spitting in his face.

"Can Lizzie go where?"Lizzie said running down the stairs.

"Go get breakfast down the road." Boots said.

"Sure are we taking the bikes or scooters?"

"Boots which one do you want." Gregor said tickling her.

"Bikes because they are fast." She said pinching Gregor's arm which meant to stop now or I'll bite.

"Liz can you go get the bikes?" Gregor said.

"Sure get dress and meet in the barn and I'll ask mom if we can go." Lizzie said walking back up the stairs.

"Come on Boots let's go get dress." Gregor said walking over to his dresser which had some of Boots clothes in it just in case he didn't have time to go get her clothes up stairs.

As they were changing he heard his mom yelling for him to come up and heard in the background his dad yelling at his mom. Ever since they have moved from New York Gregor's mom has been very over protected which made his dad feel like Gregor didn't have any freedom. Gregor thought that it was stupid fighting over his protection. "We are never really a loving family anymore why do we have to do this today why not tomorrow," is what his parents always said.

"Coming mom, come on Boots." Gregor said grabbing Boots hand.

When they got upstairs his mom came running over saying, "honey you may go, but you have be back soon so we can start school." As she was talking Gregor's dad blinked at him telling him that you can be late if you want.

"Yes mom we will be back at 12:30."

"Alright have fun." She said as Gregor was walking away.

As they walked outside Lizzie was having trouble getting the bikes out of the barn. She isn't that great at getting things in and out and usually breaks something or drops something. As Boots and Gregor were walking to the barn Lizzie said, "Can you help Gregor I surrda dropped them."

"Sure let me get it. Now hold Boots," He said handing her Boots, "There you go now put Boots in your basket and let's hurry we only have a hour."

"Alright, come on Boots let's go eat." Lizzie said putting her in the basket.

As they were pedaling away Gregor could see that bush moving again. He wanted to stop and check it out, but there isn't enough time. Lizzie started to speed up and was saying I want to race, so Gregor started to speed up, too. By the time they were in sight reach of the diner they were tied. Believe it or not Lizzie won it was the first time she had ever won a athletic game and Gregor said, "Hey Liz you won and I really wasn't trying to lose either."

"Really, so I won by myself for the first time." She said getting of her bike and grabbing Boots.

"Yeah you did good job." He said patting her on the back.

"GO LIZZIE GO LIZZIE." Boots said doing the cabbage patch which made Lizzie and Gregor laugh hysterically.

The diner looked like a trailer without wheels and had bright pink lights all around it. The inside nasty and smelly like truck drivers all well at least there is good food. The walls were checker board and had matching floors. The service was great nicest people he has ever seen. On the first day they came here they already knew their names and why Boots wasn't called Margret.

"Hey Gregor, Lizzie, and Boots." Said a cheerful sixteen year old girl.

"Hey Lily can we have some chocolate chip pancakes and some milk." Gregor said.

"Sure and the milks are on me you just pay for the pancakes alright." She said tickling Boots.

"Okay and thanks nothing better than something free."

"You got it there."

Lily was about sixteen and almost seventeen. They know her because she is Mary's best friend and pretty much is their neighbor (15 miles away). She had long brown hair that was always in a braid and had pretty blue eyes. She was pretty tall and has muscular body from playing volleyball and tennis and is teaching Lizzie how to play both. She always smiling and had a country accent which made Boots laugh all the time.

"Order up three chocolate pancakes and milks anything else." Lily said bringing out their food.

"Nop we're okay." He said cutting up Boots's pancakes.

"Okay see you later." She said walking away.

"Is it good Boots." He said smiling.

"Yep and the milk is delish."

"Good," Gregor said and looked out the window and saw someone he knew waving through the window, "Liz watch Boots I see someone messing with our bikes stay here okay."

"Alright." She said with a piece of pancake in her mouth.

When he got outside he saw more than one person he saw two Hazard and Ripred. Hazard was waving and Ripred was twirling his tail between his claws. "What are you guys doing here?" Gregor said half happy and half puzzled tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We came to find you because of what we think is a prophecy." Hazard began to say.

"Ignore the kid of course it is a prophecy we found it under Luxa's bed." Ripred said in a rude tone.

"First, how did you get here? Second, you have to hide. And thirdly, is the prophecy _The Prophecy of Queens_." Gregor said.

"We found a portal and lead us here a few days ago, were can we hide there is nothing for miles, and yes how did you know that?" Hazard said.

"Okay you guys go back to the barn because I have to eat and I'll tell you everything that I know." Gregor said.

"Alright come on Hazard since he can't talk he should at least get us some food." Ripred said turning around and walking.

"I'll get you something, but it won't be big."

"Better than nothing now come on Hazard."

"Alright see you soon Gregor." Hazard said running up to Ripred.

"Bye it won't be long till we are down eating."

As Gregor was walking back into the diner he saw several kids just staring at his legs how stupid was he wearing shorts he forgot all about the scares. He heard one kid say, "Mommy why does he have a boo-boo?" Another one said, "Was he in a car accident?" he just kept on walking though just ignoring everything.

"Hey Lily, can we have some blueberry pancakes to go please." Gregor said.

"Sure, hey, can you ask Mary to call me when she gets home?" Lily asked.

"Yeah why not," Gregor said shrugging, "You guys hurry up it is almost 12:00 and it take fifteen minutes to get back and I want to stop and talk to someone."

"We're done we're just waiting for you." Lizzie answered looking down at his plate.

"Oh okay I can hurry." Gregor said gobbling down his food.

"Here you go don't forget to ask her." Lily said handing him the pancakes.

"I won't bye Lily and see you later."

As they were living all Gregor wanted to do is get back so he can see what is going on in Regalia with Luxa with Ares, but he soon forgot that Ares was dead and wasn't going to be in Regalia, but probably in the ground beneath Regalia.

"Gregor why are you in such a hurry?" Lizzie asked as Gregor was getting faster.

"You'll see when we get home." Gregor said almost flipping off his bike.

"Alright hey I can see the barn want to race." Lizzie said starting to speed up.

"Um, I think it isn't going to be easy Liz I'm already here." Gregor said dropping his bike and running into the barn.

"Ok hold on help with Boots and these pancakes." Lizzie said getting off her bike.

"Oh are those for us." Ripred said coming out of the barn.

"RIPRED!" Lizzie screamed jumping and hugging him.

"Beeg rat dude." Boots said.

Ripred whispered to Gregor, "Still don't know my name does she?"

"Nop." He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Now what is this Prophecy of Queens thing?" Gregor said.

"Nerissa wrote you the prophecy as usual." Ripred said putting Lizzie down.

But at the beginning of the scroll was a short letter:

Dear Gregor,

I hope that you like it where it is called Virginia. I am writing to tell you that you must come back for all of Regalia's sake and for the Queens sake yes I did say queens. Luxa is in great danger and has been gone for the last week and didn't even take food, water, clothes, warmth, protection, or Aurora I am very concern about her. She told Aurora that she wanted to be alone for a while and never came back and a new Overlander is here and her name is Violet she quite pretty almost like Luxa she is from the land you call California.

Sincerely,

Nerissa

"What is this letter about Ripred?" Gregor said looking over the letter again.

"I don't know, now read the prophecy all ready." He said stuffing a pancake down his throat.

This is what the prophecy said:

The Prophecy of Queens

As the day turns to night, It will not be in sight. You may see them you may not, _S_oon one will be forgot.

The gnawers will be gay, but will not obey. Soon there'll be gone, but some will not be done.

Two Queens one near one far,. Four Overlanders, one new, three fond.A gnawer, a healer, a crawler, A nibbler, a twister, and flyers.

The warrior must know who is who, The one of old and the one of new..The eyes are well, but can they foretell.

The Queens are coming, Can you hear their humming? It will not be ignore, But will be absorb.

The Warrior must choose,Among the twos. The new will be discovered, And the new Queen will be uncovered.

Will one be dead? Your will it be said, In the Hatred of the feign, In The Prophecy Of Queens.

"Okay this is more confusing than the other ones, and did you say that they found it under Luxa's bed?"

"Yeah I found it when I was looking for Luxa." Hazard said nibbling on a pancake.

"Oh, well hey, do you know where Luxa could have gone?" Gregor said scanning the prophecy.

"Some people think that she was kidnapped, others think that she ran away, and others think that she ran away, but was kidnapped." Hazard answered him back.

"Well it looks like there is a new Overlander in Regalia."

"Yeah that is what we heard when we left Nerissa was trying to give us this we never saw her though." Hazard said.

"Do I have to go with you guys?" Gregor said.

"No we came here just to tell you that Luxa is gone and there is another prophecy you are in," Ripred said with sarcasm tone, "Of course you have to go."

"Does Boots and Lizzie have to go?"

"It says four Overlanders one new and three fond so we figure You, Lizzie, Boot, and the new girl Violet I believe is her name." Ripred said wiping his mouth off.

"Well do you actually think my mom is going to let us go?" Gregor said.

"Well not real"- Ripred began to say as Gregor's mom ran in with terror on her face.

"Gregor go in the house." She said.

"No mom!"

"Gregor now get in the house." She said with anger growing over her face.

"No mom they need us."

"No they don't they survived a thousand years they can survive another."

"Mom I'm going and I'm going to be okay I survived the last few years I think I can survive a few more days."

"Honey, I don't want to lose you and your sisters." She said starting to cry.

"Um, if I can interrupt we believe that they will be gone for quite a while." Ripred said politely.

"How long is a while?" Gregor asked.

"Well, by how long the prophecy is it looks like it is going to be a few weeks maybe even a month." Lizzie said snatching the Prophecy out of his hands.

"How did you figure that out?" Ripred said raising his ears up.

"Well with the number of paragraphs and what it says." She said looking down at the scroll.

"Yes and how is that?"

"Well by the way you are talking none of this stuff has happen well accept for you may see them you may not, like some people have seen Violet, but others haven't like you guys haven't seen her, and maybe Luxa is the forgot." Lizzie said.

"Now that is why you are the code breaker." Ripred said.

"Luxa she can't be the forgot though isn't she is the queen of Regalia." Gregor said

"Gregor the forgot means in Regalia that someone was kidnapped or ran away." Ripred said.

"Really that sounds weird." He said back.

"You guys will not be going any were you are staying here." His mom said interrupting the conversation.

"Listen lady you are going to let them go we need Gregor, Boots, and Lizzie to live and I don't think that you want to have all the Rats and animals up here." Ripred said with a snarl.

"Well of course not I hate you and you are a good rat well to Gregor anyway I don't want even nastier Rats up here." His mom snapped back.

"Then you have to let them go." He snarled back again.

"They are not going." She snapped back.

"What if I just go back and grab the rats now." He said in a sneaky tone.

"Um, are you sure about th"- Hazard began to say hiding behind Gregor.

"Go ahead and see what will happen." His mom said getting a nastier tone.

"Fine, come on Hazard." Ripred said walking away.

"Wait you were serious? If you really need them," she said then took a deep breath, "Just watch them and make sure they are safe."

"Well we have to leave at 1:00 a.m. tonight because we are suppose to have talked to you yesterday, but he never came to look at the bush were we were leaving for the past two days." Hazard said.

"That was you guys." Gregor said.

"Yes and we really thought that you were going to look."

"Well, ever since we came back from the Underland I really haven't been that adventurous."

"I think we found that out." Ripred said looking back still with a snarl.

"Well, sorry maybe you could have just told me."

"Well how will we get there?" Lizzie said, "It would take days to get there on foot and you can't drive."

"Who said that we were walking," Ripred said then whistled, "Hip and Flip come."

"Hi me Flip and that is Hip we twin bats HeHe." Flip said really fast.

"Were did you get them at?" Gregor said.

"They send them when we got here." Ripred said.

"A little feisty aren't they."

"Yes, but they are very fast actually the fastest in Regalia and I guess Regalia needs you soon because they only send them."

"Are they going to be safe on there?" his mom said.

"Yeah they are perfectly safe well they actually came with securing belts." Hazard said bringing out these seat belt things that were made of leather and attached to the bats.

"How about bat belts?" Boots screamed upset that she hasn't been talking or asked anything yet.

"I like that Boots." Hazard said.

"Flip stop hitting me."

"I'm not hitting you Hip you're hitting me."

Hip and Flip were small bats that look exactly alike. Their fur was brown with reddish tint. They had small bodies, but great huge wings that almost knock down the pine tree. Hip look a little bigger than Flip, but not by much.

"WOWWWWWWW!" Boots, Lizzie, and Gregor said.

"Yeah wow." Hazard said talking to a beetle on the ground.

"Well, would you guys like something to eat?" his mom said getting a little calmer.

"Aw! Really, I can't accept, okay maybe just a few bites." Ripred said pleased.

About an hour later Ripred and Hazard ate Ripred was helping Lizzie get used to riding on bats, but sense Flip and Hip weren't like other bats she still several panic attacks. While Boots was playing Hazard Gregor and his mom was just packing things for the trip, "Gregor, please be careful when you are gone and check everything to make sure that there isn't any more prophecies."

"Alright mom, but what if there is another prophecy."

"Come back and tell me and maybe I'll let you go as long as nothing bad happens in the prophecy."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright you guys are all ready to go." She said patting on the trunk.

"Alright well I'm going to get to sleep and tell Lizzie and Boots they should, too."

When he woke up Howard was in his face and he said, "Howard I thought it was only Hazard and Ripred taking us back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I had to bring a third bat for Ripred to ride Flip and Hip may be fast, but they aren't that strong." Howard said.

"Well what time is it first?" Gregor said stretching.

"Well the light up time watcher of yours says it is six colon zero and then an eight." Howard said getting mixed up.

"It's six o eight; well I want to go meet this new bat."

"No we can't go now there is a gorgeous girl in the upper level."

"Please say you are not talking about my cousins."

"No she doesn't look anything like you and your family she has beautiful long brunette hair and her eyes were gorgeous."

"Lily? You think Lily is pretty?"

"Yes well, and if you want to see the bat now I would come." Howard said changing the subject.

"Well let's go, and have you seen this Violet girl in Regalia."

"Sadly no, I have been taking care of people in the Fount I have actually became the new head doctor there."

"Well good for you so do you know anything about 'The Prophecy Of Queens'?"

"Well the beginning of the first stanza has been happing the Gnawers have been quite gleeful, but no one knows why."

"Wow really I didn't think that would happen until I got to the Underland or something."

"Well we must meet Bellona she is Ares's sister and Flip and Hip's mother and is very fast and strong so will help us get to the Underland quicker and easier."

"Ares had a sister?"

"We just found this out she came looking for him to tell him that their mother had just died."

"Wow that is very sad losing her mom and her brother."

"Well here she is Iris the flier beauty intelligence and strength." Howard said as a bat that was the color of the Underlander's hair blonde with silver tint.

"Hello Overlander bond of my brother." She said bowing her head.

Bellona looks like Ares a little only a different color. She had enormous wings that scratched the floor when she walk and her body was buff and strong. Her fur was like the color of the Overlanders hair blonde with silver tint.

"Hi wow you look a lot like Ares." He said scanning her body.

"Well thank you and yes Ares did have a family."

"How did you know that I was going to ask that?"

"First, question I have been asked all week so I assumed that you were going to ask that."

"So you have more siblings?"

"Yes, I am the eldest, then it is Ares and Mars they are twins, and then there is the youngest Minerva."

"Wow really you seem younger; well do you all have bonds."

"No I don't, Ares was with you, Mars is with someone in the Fount I believe, and Minerva is too young to be bonded."

"Wow, well why don't you rest it will be a long trip?"

"Thank you Overlander." She said bowing.

"Just call me Gregor."

"Thank you Gregor."

"Well, we have to go eat, and we will bring food back for you guys."

"Alright, and thank you again for your hospitality."

"No problem."

"So what are we going to have for dinner?" Howard asked.

"Fried Chicken, mash potatoes, green beans, and beans."

"Do you think that I will like it?"

"Well yeah, chicken kinda tastes like fish and the rest is stuff that taste like things in Regalia."

"If you say so." Howard said shrugging.

"Well hi there, I'm Lily." Lily said putting a hand out.

"Um, well, hello I'm Howard." He said shaking it back.

"Well you sure are a weird fella where are you from again."

"Um- well I am from"- Howard said.

"He is from Poland so he doesn't know a lot of language in English."

"Oh well that explains the hair and the skin, but are you wearing contacts or something cause I never saw purple eyes before."

"Um, no that is his real eyes weird yeah, but they are awesome." Gregor said trying to get her not to notice them.

"Oh, that is cool well I'm Lily I got brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and big toes, yeah if you haven't notice I'm bipolar, oh and I'm almost seventeen." Lily said as she was gobbling a piece of chicken down her throat.

"What is bipolar?" Howard whispered to Gregor.

"Tell you later."

"I work at the diner the road and I am home school so I don't have to go to school."

Through the whole dinner Lily talked on and off subject not even letting room to breathe. Gregor almost wanted to cut her tongue off with his knife, but just kept on sitting there watching the clock go Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick. And the loudness of Lily's talking. By the time she stopped talking it was 8:00 and Gregor just wanted to be in the Underland right now and not listening to Lily, "Well, nice to meet you sorry I talked a lot, but I hope I see you soon." She said grabbing her coat off the coach.

"You too." Howard said.

As everyone was starting to trickle away from the dining table Howard and Gregor went to his room to get everything that his mom didn't grab for him to take. He wanted to grab some root beers for drinks and weapons like he used in the prophecy of gray. Some of his cousins work boots, a mini flashlight that was waterproof, and last but not least his picture of him and Luxa. As he was grabbing the picture Howard said, "What is that?"

"Um, this well it's a picture of my mom."

"No it's not it's a picture of you and Luxa." Howard said snatching the picture out of his hands.

"I'm sorry Howard you told me not to like her, but I'm just sorry."

"If she is back when we get back don't talk to her."

"Yes Howard, I won't talk to her."

"Good so are you going to take food to Ripred, Hip, Flip, and Bellona?"

"I'll do that now." Gregor said walking up the stairs.

As Gregor went to go take some leftovers to Ripred, Hip, Flip, and Bellona he just had a feeling of punching Howard in the face he knew that he would talk to her at anytime he can. As soon as he got to Ripred and the bats Ripred, said "Gregor I smell anger and sadness on you."

"Stupid Rat why do you always have to get into other peoples business," Gregor said to himself, "No I'm okay."

"If you say so."

"Well here's your food." Gregor said throwing the food on the ground.

"Thank you Gregor and before you leave I wanted to tell you that you will be riding with me on our way to Regalia."

"Oh, crap," Gregor said in his mind, "Oh, well that's cool."

"Oh Lizzie will be riding with us because of her panic attacks."

"Alright, but she will probably be asleep on the way."

"Well just know you might want to watch to make sure the bat belts won't break or anything."

"Alright I was planning on doing that anyway."

"Well sorry I didn't know that you are all in la la land with Luxa and Ares, oh wait did I say that aloud." Ripred said angerly.

"Well there's the ripred we all know and love." Gregor said walking back to the house.

"Honey are you okay you seem very upset." Gregor's mom said as he was walking into the house.

"Why can't you stay in your own business?" Gregor said running out the front door to the woods.

"All I asked was, oh nevermind."

Gregor ran as fast as he could possibly can and when he finally slowed down he saw that rock the huge rock, but it didn't say 'The Prophecy of Queens' it didn't say anything, but just a big rock. He decided to just sit next to the rock and vent ou tis emotions like hitting his head on the stone and banging his knuckles into anything hard. He began to say to himself, "God, Luxa why did I have to fall throught that vent I wouldn't of meant you and I wouldn't be in pain right now," but he knew that wasn't ture and said, "Luxa where ever you are please say your safe."

As soon as gregor got up to leave he heard footsteps and heard banging on the stone, "Help me, someone help." A vioce said.

"Who are you?" Gregor asked the person behind the stone.

"Me I'm"- the vioce was interupted, "Let go of me, I don't want to marry him I hate him."

Gregor soon noticed the vioce it was Luxa, "Luxa is that you?"

"Gregor is that you?" Luxa yelled.

Gregor ran to the crack that was in his dreams and saw those eyes those beautiful violet eyes, "Luxa where are you?"

"The uncharted lands I can't talk Gregor just know that."- Luxa said before she was interrupted.

"Come on queen you have to get fitted for your gown." A low vioce said.

"That what, whoever you are let her go?" Gregor screamed.

But they didn't answer, neother one of them answered, but he saw Luxa thrown over the stranger's shoulder, she wasn't trying to get free because she was knocked out. He couldn't believe that he saw her and got tho hear her, but he knoew where she was and that she is alive.

After he couldn't see Luxa anymore he sprinted to the house to tell them they had to get toRegalia as soon as possibly. He fell right in front of Ripred and said, "Luxa- Uncharted Lands- has to- get- marry."

"Go sleep Gregor and tell me the rest later or say so I can understand it."

As soon as Gregor got his breath back he told Ripred, "I saw Luxa in the woods she was in a cave with a stone in front of it and she told me she was in the Uncharted lands and a dude told her that she had to go get fitted for a dress and knocked her out so we have to get to the Underland as soon as possibly."

"Really well we have to wait for complete darkness for us to fly so go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired I've been alseep for ever and I want to go now."

"We can't go now people aren't asleep and it isnt dark enough." Ripred yelled.

"Listen stupid rat Luxa is in trouble and all you want to do is sit and wait." Gregor said feeling his rager coming back to him stronger then ever.

As Gregor said that Ripred smacked him across the fac with his tail, "Get a hold of your self kid I know you want to save her, but we can't let people know about us."

"Fine, but if we aren't in the air at 1:00 I'm on my own."

"Okay then go fly around with Bellona and talk with her about Ares and such." Ripred said putting to the cliff.

As Gregor walked over to the cliff he looked of the side and Hip and Flip popped out if nowhere and maade Gregor fall back and when he got back to his feet he saw Bellona yelling at them and Grgor said, "Don't blame them I just was shocked and lost my footing."

"No we saw you." Flip said.

"And we wanted to scare you." Hip finished.

"It's okay I get spooked a lot." Gregor said back.

"Boys go play I want to talk to Gregor." Bellona said.

"Alright."

As Filp and Hip flew off Bellona said, "Get on I want to talk about Ares."

"Okay." Gregor said jumping off the cliff.

"Well, first I'm sorry about Hip and Flip they have gotten into so much trouble since their father died."

"It's okay and you really don't have the best of luck do you?"

"I suppose so, but I didn't want to talk about me I wanted to talk about Ares."

"Okay well I am his second bond Henry wa"-

"Yes I know and after you left he came to tell me and I never saw him again."

"Well I'm sorry about everything."

"It's not your fault my husband was killed in the Heripedes accident."

"Oh well sorry, but your life sucks."

"Sucks what does this mean?" Bellona said turning his head.

"Bad, horrible, stinks are all definitions for sucks."

"Oh, well that makes since."

"Gregor we have to go now!" Lizzie called from the cliff.

"Why Liz we have four hours?"

"Ripred told Howard about you seeing Luxa and said that we have to go way sooner."

"Okay let's go Bellona."

"Alright."

As Gregor and Bellona flew to the cliff he grabbed Lizzie by the waist and threw her up on Bellona and as soon as she touched Bellona she had a panic attack. A few seconds later they reached Ripred and everybody else, he yelled, "Ripred what's going on?"

"Howard knows where Luxa is.-"

"She has to get married to the king of the Uncharted lands ." Howard yelled before Ripred could finish.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean she has to get married?" Gregor said.

"When Luxa was one her parents made an agreement to Vadim prince of the Uncharted Lands parents that when they turn twelve they would be wed, but Luxa's parents changed the plans, but before they could tell them they were killed and was suppose to marry some girl in Calabria a city west of Regalia."

"Did she not know or something?" Gregor said.

"No one told her because Luxa's parents never got to the Uncherted Lands."

"Oh, they were killed when they where going to tell them."

"Got it." Ripred said.

"But the Uncharted lands kill their wives." Howard said.

"Okay Flip, Hip, and Bellona can you go faster." Gregor said.

"Sure this is slow for us." Flip and Hip said.

"Yes we fliers are made for speed don't you see how our fur shines more then other fliers it is because we are speeders."

"Okay hey Lizzie come down we'll be okay and soon we will be back on ground." Gregor said comforting his sister.

"Okay-But-I don't-want to- put on-the bat-belts." She manage to say between breaths.

"Gregor this is fun." Boots screamed.

"Howard strap Boots in tight please cause Hip is going to flip a lot."

"Alright." Howard said tightening the belts.

"Boots go to sleep and it will be even sooner when you see Temp."

"Temp! I go sleep now."

"Night Boots."

"SHHHH!! I'm sleeping."

"Alright Lizzie go to sleep and you will be on the ground sooner then you know it."

"Okay, but why do I have to go?" Lizzie said.

"It is in the Prophecy." Ripred answered.

"Just go to sleep Liz and you'll be fine."

"Alright she is soft so it should be easy."

"Thank you Lizzie."

"Your welcome."

After Lizzie fell asleep Gregor started to doze off and ended up falling asleep. When Gregor woked up he was lying on a bed and Marteh was in his dace. As Gregor started to get out of the bed he said, "Hey Marteh what have you been up to?"

"Talking to Lole, oh mean Violet would you like to meet her."

"Sure." Gregor said.

As Gregor followed Mareth he noticed that they were in the royal wing he look around and finally asked, "Why are we in the royal wing isn't this for Luxa's family?"

"Yeah it is," said a nonfamiliar vioce, "Hi I'm Violet, but down here I'm called Lole."

"Oh my gosh you look just like Luxa."

"Who the heck is Luxa they talk about her a lot down here?"

"So your not from Regalia?"

"Nop from Califronia."

"Oh, Luxa is a girl that looks just like you and has pale skin and silver tint blonde hair."

"And has purple eyes yeah I know haven't you seen the pictures and now I have to be Queen till she comes back for some reason."

"Mareth do you have any pictures from when Luxa was a baby."

"Yeah newborn pictures, family portraits?"

"Both."

As Mareth came back he had a big box with a lock on it. There were several pictures, but there was one picture of Luxa's Parents holding two baby exactly alike. After looking at it for a while he said, "Lole means purple and Luxa means purple that means you and Luxa are twins."

"Yes her real names is Lole and she is would be queen if she wasn't kid knapped because she was born first." Vikus said coming out of his room.

"Really I didn't know that my parents said I was abandon and they took me in."

"Well Violet what would you like to be called Violet or Lole?" Vikus asked.

"Well if Lole is my real name I would like to be called Lole."

"Alright Gregor take her to Luxa's room and Lole change into the purple gown and put the silver crown on." Vikus told them.

"Alright." They both said.

"This way Lole."

"Alright see you at dinner Mareth and Vikus."

"Um, so you know my sister?"

"Yeah, we actually surda kissed too."

"Well don't get mixed up because I bet she can kick your butt and I will hit if you kiss me."

"Would you like to see a picture of her?" Gregor said pulling the picture out of his pocket.

"Sure." Lole said.

"That's her."

"Wow she does look like me."

"Yep."

"Well why do I have to wear the silver crown I'm older then her."

"Because it is with her."

"Oh well sorry for being so mean it's just I fell through a box in my basement and I ended up in the prophecy room place."

"Oh really well here is your room."

"Oh when Luxa comes back remind me to take her to New York for a makeover cause she needs to look even more prettier for you."

"Okay I'll remind you if she ever get's back."

"Okay you have to wait for me because I don't know where anything is."

"Alright."

It took several minutes for Lole to get ready and when she came out Gregor thought, "Oh, my gosh she cutted her hair and now I can't tell who is who."

"Did I do a bad job on my hair it is really hard using my pocket knife." Lole said.

"No, it looks good it's just you look just like your sister even more." Gregor said.

"Well I like some things here except for this dress it is to girly to me."

"So you're a tomboy and not a girly girl."

"Yep I usually do a renactment for wars and I go to sword fighting lessons and instide of being a girl scout I was a boy scout."

"That is cool, but very weird."

"I'm always made fun of because of my eyes and what I act like."

"Oh well you seem a lot like Luxa."

"Hey can you tell me about Luxa so I will be able to run this city and such."

"Well she would do anything for the mice or the nibblers she can be very rude at times and she is awesome."

"You fell in Love with Luxa when you were dancing at Hazard's birthday party, oh um I'm sorry that happens a lot I get these weird pictures in my head all the time."

"You are like Nerissa," Gregor said, "Nerissa were are you."

"What, what are you doing this has to be kept a secret."

"No you are even more powerful then Luxa if you can do this and you probably got it from Nerissa she is your cousin."

"Well still."- Lole began to say.

"Oh Luxa you're back so were have you been gone to?"

"Oh hi Nerissa it's me Lole I just cut my hair and they made me change into these clothes."

"Oh you look just like her know." Nerissa said.

"I know he told me and I'm not that hungry thanks Gregor for talking to me."

"What is upsetting her Gregor?"

"I don't know I guess she wasn't hungry."

"Well you are leaving for the Uncharted lands after dinner."

"Okay should I go tell Lole?"

"No she already knows." Nerissa said winking at Gregor.

"And you already know about her don't you."

"Yes Gregor I know."

"Oh well I'm not that hungry either I'm going to go to the muesum and look around."

"Okay I shall tell Mareth and Vikus tht you will not be attending the dinner."

"Alright."

"Run like the River Overlander."

"Okay tell me why you told me that later."

"If I see you later."

"Okay then see ya later."

"Bye Gregor."

As Gregor was walking to the muesum he saw a girl following him and said, "Um, why are you following me?" he said still walking.

"Oh me, Im Helena and me and Luxa have been friends since we were young infints."

"Hey, I'm Gregor and can you tell me why you are following me now."

"Oh sorry Luxa told me about you and I just like to follow people." She said in a very perky voice.

"Okay do you know where she is?" Gregor said still walking.

"Yes, oh I mean no." She said with a big smile.

"Okay well nice talking to yah."

"You as well bye."

"Okay she is Luxa opposite." Gregor whispered to himself.

When Gregor reached the muesum he saw that the wood panels where still where we're him and Luxa shared their first kiss. When he went a little closer he swore he saw him and Luxa everywhere when he first met her to when he first kissed her. He then said to himself, "Luxa why did you have to disappear?"

"Uh, am I ruining the moment between you and the air." Ripred said sacasticly.

"Oh sorry I was just talking to myself." Gregor said walking over to the door.

"Ah it's called halucination." Ripred said.

"I know that I'm not stupid."

"Well it's time to go get some things packed."

"Fine."

As Ripred left Gregor saw a box in the corner and he knew it was from Mrs. Cormaci. He got closer to see it wasn't from Mrs. Cormaci it was his other neighbor Ms. Patches. Ms. Patches was a old cat lady that no one loved and was always alone and only had her cats. On the box was a letter and it said this:

Dear Gregor,

You are probably wondering why I am writing to you? Well Mrs. Cormaci fell at her house and is now in the hospital and she told me about you and knew I wouldn't tell anybody. So I got you some things that would most likely help you. Just be careful okay Mrs. Cormaci is worried and your mother is too.

Love,

Ms. Patches

In the box was a leather pouch that hooked onto his belt and was filled with candy, little wooden animals for boots, and a huge waterproof flashlight. "Ms. Patches noows what I need too weird."

"Gregor we must go now if you want to see Luxa again." Hward said running into him.

"Alright." Gregor said hooking the pouch to his belt hoop.

"Oh Solovet left something in her will to you." Howard said handing Gregor something with a cloth over it.

"It's her sword, why is she giving it to me?"

"I don't really know, but we must go it is dangerous in the Uncharted lands."

"Oh okay."

"Come now Luxa should be getting married tomorrow."

"Okay now we can go." Gregor said getting a hold of himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Which bats are we taking?" Gregor said as he was still trying to get the sword in his belt.

"We are taking Bellona because Hip and Flip are not old enough to come." Howard said walking.

"How about Nike?" Gregor said.

"She is visting her sick mother."

"Oh, well we can't just take one bat."

"We are bringing Ares's brother and younger sister."

"Isn't Minvera to young."

"She is, but she is as large as Nike and isn't done growing."

"Dang."

"Well hurry the ganwers have been going to the Uncharted lands to make sure that Luxa will be killed."

"Alright."

As they got to High Hall he saw Mars and Minvera. Minvera was huge for being young she had the speeder fur of Bellona and the strength of Ares and was a reddish color with black stripes. Now Mars he looked exactly like Ares everything about him was Ares his fur his eyes and strength. He also saw Lole she was wearing a pair of worn out jeans and a old t-shirt. He then asked, "Um, why aren't you wearing Underland clothes."

"I have been here for the last week and I have been very uncomfortable and the fighting clothes give me a weiggie and I don't think you want to see me picking at my butt the whole time."

"Lole that was very rude." Said a unfimilar vioce.

"Lole that was very rude." She mimiced.

The vioce was a older girl that looked like she was 16 or 17. She had hair that was the Underlander color and came all the way to the floor and was in a braid. Her eyes were dark purple not lilac or violet. He asked her, "Um, who are you?"

"Oh, my apology I'm Rapunzel." She said with a smirk.

"And are you a family member of Luxa?"

"No I'm Mareth younger sister I live in the Fount studying the warriors fight."

"Oh, are you coming with us."

"Yes I am."

"Alright Ripred and I will ride Mars, Gregor you and Lole will ride Bellona, and Boots, Lizzie, and Rapunzel will ride Minvera." Howard said.

"Alright come on Lole."

"Okay, but oh, never mind."

"Everybody when we are in the Uncharetd lands we must be as quiet as possible."

"Why, don't they now we're coming." Lole said with a rude tone.

"No they don't that is why we have to be quiet." Howard yelled.

"Does anyone else think we are releated?" Lole screamed.

After Lole said that everybody raised their hands which made Howard and Lole drop their jaws. After the got everything packed on the bats and was ready to take off. The whole time they were on the bats was quiet until Gregor whispered to Lole, "You are really like Luxa when you yell."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" Lole said with her arms crossed.

"Not really, but being like Luxa is good."

"Well that doesn't make any sense." She said sounding just like Luxa.

"Hey Loud mouths shut up." Ripred yelled.

"Stay out of this." Lole and Gregor yelled back and everyone started bickering.

"Um, Lizzie why ar they fighting?" Boots asked.

"I really don't know."

"Well I'll stop it, watch and learn sister."

"Alright Boots." Lizzie said laughing.

All of a sudden Boots started screaming and crying making everyone stop and look at her. Then Gregor asked, "Boots what's a matter where is she."

"She's right here." Rapunzel said.

"Everybody please stop fighting." Boots said still crying.

"Okay Boots we'll stop fighting." Gregor said.

"It's your fault we started fighting anyway." Lole said.

"Lole please don't make it worse."

"Fine then I'll shut up."

When Lole fell asleep he started to think about when he first met Luxa how they only fought and then he thought about when Lole and him they just yelled, "Luxa please be alright."

"Shut up I want to sleep." Lole said.

"You heard Boots be quiet."

"I will when you aren't so lovey dovey and talking about my sister."

"Fine I have to keep watch anyway."

"Good now good night."

"Night."

After about an hour went by Howard said, "Everybody we have to go let the Fliers sleep so fliers go done."

"Alright." The bats said.

When they reached ground it look fimilar he knew he was somewhere he had been before. He statred to walk around and it started to come back to him it was where those caves where he saw the Marks of secerts. He then asked Howard, "Um, Howard does this place remind you of a long time ago."

"No Gregor it doesn't why?"

"Because look over here."

"Gregor go back to the fliers okay." Howard said.

"Alright then."

The Marks of Secret were to show people messages and the last time he wass here he learned these marks and what some mean like how the death one looks like a line with a flamingo beak.

"Everybody we are going to eat and let the fliers rest alright." Howard said paaing out sandwhiches to everybody.

"Hey Gregor what does that sign mean in th cave?" Lole asked.

"Oh it means death is upon us, but we have alreay seen that one so it shouldn't mean nothing."

"Okay, but someone is going to die Gregor I just know it."

"With your visions, and who is going to die."

"I don't know I just see blood and a letter."

"Oh gosh it could be anybody." Gregor said worried.

"Don't worry it will be okay."

All of a sudden their hands brushed each others then they pulled backed. Instead of talking anymore they were just quiet looking at the wall. After about a half hour Lole said, "Sorry I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay I'm just thinking of Luxa."

"Oh I see don't worry Gregor she isn't going to die."

"Oh okay."

"Your not thinking that part of her are you it's because of me acting just like her," Lole said, "And yes it is the reading mind thingy."

"Wow your good better then Nerissa."

"I'm sorry about fighting with you earlier I have anger mangament problems."

"Oh it's okay."

"Um, Gregor you know kick Luxa can kick your butt if she finds out your flirting with her." Ripred said biting a rock.

"Hey Ripred why don't you stop thinking about Twirltongue." Lole said with a giggle.

"Wait how did you know that twirp."

"I'm like Nerissa and I can read minds and I can teleprote what now."

"Oh you better be running now twirp."

All of a sudden she was gone and was behind Ripred and said to Gregor, "Hey Gregor want to see wat happens when you pull a rat tail?"

"You wouldn't." Ripred said.

"I would." She said with a smirk and within the next second Riperd was screaming with pain and Lole was sliding her hands across each other and then put them on her hips.

"Lole, Vikus and the council said I had to keep watch of you and you just go and hurt one of our most powerful members like that." Rapunzel yelled while Lole mouthed back the words very rudely.

"So what tell my grandfather I don't care I'm in another prophecy anyway not like they can't make me go."

"Lole listen to me the council doesn't really care, but they will have locked up in your room." Howard said.

"Whatever are we leaving now?" Lole said switching subjects.

"In a minute you woke the fliers anyway."

"Good because the sooner we get back the sooner I get home."

When Gregor heard this he remembered when he first came here he just wanted to get out of the Underland and he pictured Luxa and him yelling at each other. When he got back to present time he heard Howard say, "You can't go you're the new Queen of Regalia."

"What just because I'm older by two minutes doesn't make me the new queen does it?"

"It does your older so that makes you the ruler of Regalia."

"Oh no no no no no I'm a twelve year old girl I can't rule no city."

"So is Luxa, and she has been ruling since she was a little girl I think you can rule."

"I can't," she said looking like she was going to vomit and she did right on Ripred, "I'm sorry when I get put under pressure I vomit."

"Don't worry Ripred can just go wash himself off."

As Ripred went to go wash himself off he started mumbling to himself and then Lole said, "I heard that," silence, "heard that too," silence, "hey just stop thinking about me, oh boy I love this."

"Can you see what I'm thinking." Boots said.

"Your thinking of a little boy named Charley in you're Sunday school aren't yah."

"Wow you're good."

Everybody was laughing and was happy execept for Ripred as he washed of the nasty vomit. Gregor just wanted to stay here forever with his friends and how everything be just like this and never changing, but he knew it wouldn't stay like that forever.

"Well since everybody is so peachy I think we should go." Ripred said drying himself off like how a dog dries itself off.

When Ripred got to the rest off the party he stood and flicked off a chunk of vomit off of his nose, which made Lole and Gregor laugh and Ripred turned to them and they got silent. Once he turned back around Lole said vioce in a funny kiddy voice, "Stupids a mean word."

"Listen kid I can kill you right now!" Ripred said.

"I can annoy you as long as I want I'm Queen."

"Howard please get me away from her before I slit her throat."

"Okay everybody get packed up we are about to leave." Howard said.

As Everybody started to pack up Gregor went over to Lole and asked her, "That means Ripred likes you when ever he talks about you."

"Shut up Gregor."

"Everybody hop on your assigned flier."

"How much longer should it be till we get there?" Lole asked hoping on Bellona.

"About an hour okay."

After a half hour of talking and laughter Howard whispered, "Everybody quite and stay high fliers and low people."

Everybody followed his orders and in the darkness they saw it a pale light as bright a dimmed flashlight. It had little black dots that looked like flies they couldn't tell what they were.

"Everybody there it is The land of Elealose ruler King Vadim." Howard whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Howard what are those black dots buzzing everywhere?" Gregor asked.

"Those are their fliers only they don't use bats they use I believe you call them flies."

"FLIES! Ewe no I hate flies and they're giant flies ewe no." Lole said.

"Relax Lole they can't hurt you and the bats can probably bite them right in half." Gregor said.

"So what they are still creepy," Lole said, "Ripred shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you thought it."

"So how can I can I be quiet when I am already quiet?"

"Why don't you just be quiet?"

"Both of you be quiet before they find out we are here."

After Ripred and Lolegot quiet, they could hear buzzing very loud buzzing and the closer they got the louder it got. When they got very close, they saw the beautiful city the buildings looked like they were made out of brown glass and glisten from the glare of fire. When they reached a cliff close to the city, they had to leave the bats because they would look different, Howard said, "Everyone we have to walk the rest of the way for safety."

"Oh, Howard Rapunzel feels the same way about you." Lole said with a giggle.

"LOLE!" Howard and Rapunzel said at the same time.

"I calls um as I sees um."

After that everybody was silent for the rest of the trip and it was going to be about thirty minutes till they got to the wall. When they were about half way there Gregor asked, "Um, what do Rapunzel and Howard feel?"

"Oh that, Howard likes her, and Rapunzel likes Howard."

"Oh wait till you meet your sister it will be like looking in a mirror."

"Wow that's cool." Lole said sadly.

"Hey what is a matter?" Gregor said.

"Oh nothing it's just, nothing."

"It's something because you're sad."

"I really don't know if Luxa will like me because she has been queen for several years and I just come down here and take it away from her."

"True she could get irritated by it."

"Your funny dude Gregor." She said with a laugh.

"Thank you I guess."

"Gregor we're almost there so I would step away from Lole so Luxa won't be mad at you." Ripred warned him.

"I'm not flirting with her." Gregor said rudely

"Don't say I didn't warned yah."

"Yeah Gregor you should get away I don't want my sister to hate me."

"Oh okay." He said while he was walking over to Howard.

"Gregor you must not talk to Luxa when we reach her." Howard said.

"Why can't I talk to her?" Gregor said looking at his feet.

"Because you will break her heart again when you leave again and I do not to see her hurt."

"I promise you I will come back when I am older Howard I love her."

"Love is a big word Gregor."

"I know, but still I could never forget her."

"You are too young for this kind of commitment Gregor."

"I'm talking to Lole and you don't seem to mind."

"Because Lole can go back she has seen the sun which means she can go back."

"You disgust me Howard not wanting the happiness for your cousins one you just meant and one that is like you sister."

"I am giving them happiness by keeping them away from you."

"You know I used to look up to you, but now you're a self absorb prince."

"I think it is best we don't talk anymore."

"Fine."

For the rest of the walk everyone was quiet except when Lole told Ripred to shut up. Gregor wished that everybody was happy and laughing, but it was hatred and loath between everybody. When they reached the first wall Howard motion for everybody to get up against the wall and whispered, "Everybody we have to change into their clothes so men to the west, women to the east."

Everyone agreed and went to the side they had to go to, the boys clothes were knicker-bonkers from the 17th century and had a button up brown shirt. The girls had a long skirt that went to the ankles and shirts that had long sleeves that cuffed at the bottom and had a gold lace at the bottom of the chest.

"Why do we have the wear these stupid clothes?" Lole said crossing her arms.

"Because we don't want to look like outcast and now you have to take your crown off and we have to cover your face because since you are Luxa's twin sister they will think you are her so you must wear this bonnet."

"Why couldn't I dress like guy I act like one?"

"Because you look like a girl."

"So what."

"Shut up twerp before I shut you up." Ripred said.

"Hey I can pull your tail again if you want."

Ripred just sat there and gave her a dirty look. When they got quiet Howard said, "Ripred go back to the fliers and get all of the food and water off of them and put them on the cliff then put all spears, daggers, and swords ready for battle and come back and stay high alright."

"Alright I will and I will see you in two hours." Ripred said politely.

"Yes I will blow the whistle and you and the fliers will dive down and grab us."

"Got it Run like the River Everybody."

"Fly you high Ripred the Gnawer." Howard said back.

As they waited for Ripred to turn out of sight they started to head for the wall and went through the gates like they were villagers of the city. They got even closer to the second wall and saw it the beautiful houses and streets made out of a shiny brown glass and it had a glaze to it that made it even shinier. When they got to the last wall were the castle was it looked just like Regalia's castle only different color.

Rapunzel went up to a villager and asked, "Um, accuse me would you mind telling me where the wedding is taking place?"

"Oh it is in the chapel over there it should be starting in about an hour." The old man said.

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Is there any restaurants here?" Lole asked Howard.

"No we have to go seat in the back of the chapel so people won't get suspicious about us."

"But I'm hungry."

"We are leaving in about two hours." Gregor said.

"So what."

"Is that your favorite word?"

"No it's not and it isn't a word it's a phrase."

"Whatever it is the same thing."

"You two be quiet we don't want to be seen."

When Howard yelled at them, they got quiet and stayed that way until people started to come and take their sits. Boots was wiggling around trying to get out of Rapunzel's grip, but it didn't work they could tell that she was getting tired and wanted to go play with Temp. She finally asked, "I go play Punzel."

"No Boots you have to stay."

"Why did we have to bring her here, she could get in the way?" Lole asked.

"Because we don't know when Lizzie and Boots have to come so we brought them along." Howard said.

All of a sudden, music started playing and old men looking a lot like ,Vikus, came to a podium and just stand there for a minute or so and the music stopped and he said, "Welcome friends to the marvelous wedding of Queen Luxa of Regalia and our victorious prince Vadim," he paused, "Now let us begin."

The music started to play again and a short kid about the size of Hazard walked out. He walked to where the old man was standing and bowed his head to the man. After he went to a side of the man, a different kind of music played and everybody stand up, Luxa came through the doors looking at the floor and had a mask on, and her dress was white, but had the gold lace like how Lole and Rapunzel's shirt had.

She slowly walked down the aisle and she lifted up her head right were all of her friends were sitting and she stared right at Gregor, and mouthed out, "Thank you."

He did not say anything he just bowed his head so no one knew that they knew each other. As Luxa reached the old man, she did the same as the short kid did. Everyone sat down and Howard looked up to see if Ripred was ready to dive and he got his whistle ready to blow. Before Howard blew the whistle the old man said, "May the bonds come."

When he said that a giant flies came down the aisle, which made Lole start shaking and making her get a sick look along her face. When they were half way down she could not hold it anymore she threw up all over the person in front of her, which made the old man scream, "What is the meaning of this?"

Before anyone could answer, Howard blew the whistle, Ripred dived down with Minerva and Bellona behind him, and they scooped up everyone. When Gregor and Lole hopped on Bellona, they flew over to Luxa and Lole grabbed her hand and swung her atop of Bellona. When Luxa got the mask off and Lole got the bonnet off the just stared at each other for a minute or so, when Lole broke the silence, "Not even a hello, see Gregor she hates me."

"No I don't hate you it… it's just I never knew I had a sister and a twin at that."

"Well you will once you find out what I have to do."

"Most likely not it's not like you have to become queen because you're elder then me."

"Well that is it; can you read minds, too?"

"NO! I can't and how dare you come down here and say you are queen."

"Do you want to be dead or be happy making out with your boy friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hello, army of flies and mean killer people chasing us."

"No, I see that, but what do you mean by that?"

"SHUT UP!"

"How dare you tell me to shut up?"

"Well I just did so be quiet."

"Hey Queenies shut up." Ripred yelled.

As they were getting closer to charted lands, they heard a rumble and stalactites started falling from the cavern ceiling. They knew what it was an earthquake and they flew as fast as they could through the labyrinth of rocks and falling rocks.

They thought the falling jagged rocks stopped falling, but they did not and Rapunzel, Boots, Lizzie, Temp, and Minerva all got hit by one of these rocks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Boots, Lizzie!" Gregor yelled.

"Minerva!" Mars and Bellona yelled.

"Rapunzel!" Howard yelled.

Everyone stared at Lole and Ripred to hear them cry for someone they knew, but they just sat there not saying anything. After a second Lole said, "Why is everybody staring at me?"

"Howard we have to save them now." Gregor said ignoring Lole.

"We can't Gregor Vadim's army is coming." Howard yelled back.

"But"- He was interrupted.

"Howard, throw me your first aid kit." Lole said starting to stand up in Bellona.

"Lole get down, we can't save them right now." Howard screamed.

"Gregor grab my hand." Lole said.

Luxa gave her an evil look and Gregor said, "Why I'm not jumping?"

"But you want to save your sisters and second we aren't going to jump we are going to teleport, duh."

"Um, okay." Gregor said while getting up and holding her hand.

In a second, they were on the ground and saw that Vadim's Army was past them already. They walked a few more inches and found them Minerva's wing was under the rock and good thing it was a dull one because she would have had a huge hole in her wing. Boots was talking to Temp and seemed okay, but Lizzie was having a panic attack, which she was starting to calm down from, the worst one was probably Rapunzel's arm, which looked a little twisted looking, but that would be bandaged. When they was in eye few Boots ran up and grabbed Gregor's leg and said, "Gregor Rapunzel saved us and so did Temp."

"Really Boots how did they do that?"

"Well Rapunzel moved us up to Minnie's head and Temp got on top of us."

"Yeah Rapunzel pushed us out of the way and Temp stretched out on top of us and we didn't get hurt." Lizzie said calming down.

"Well I'll be back I'm going to help Minerva and Rapunzel alright."

"Um, but shouldn't Boots and Lizzie go back with everyone else."

"Oh here," Lole said and she spat into a tiny diamond jar and locked the top of it in place, "It will let you teleport you and your sister to Bellona, tell everyone else I will meet them in the palace."

"Um, okay will it only work once?" He said making a face that looked like he was going to throw up.

"Yes so u throw it down when you get to Bellona."

"Um, okay."

"I'll see you at the palace okay." She said walking over to Bellona and Rapunzel.

"Alright see you soon," Gregor said, "You guys ready to go back to everyone else?"

They both nodded and in the next second, they were flying on Bellona and Luxa's arms were around him. She said, "Are you guys okay?"

Gregor nodded to her and said, "Minerva and Rapunzel have minor injuries, so Lole stayed and help them."

"Do you like her Gregor?"

"Who Lole, yeah she is a lot like you?"

"She is rude and obnoxious." Luxa said.

"Exactly." Ripred said.

"You need to stay in your business Ripred." She yelled back.

"Do you mean like like her?"

"Yes Gregor do you like her like her?"

"No I don't she reminds me of you a lot, but isn't anything like you."

"Oh okay, so how have you been for the last few months?"

"Um, alright I guess, but I missed you and your hair got a little longer."

"I as well and yes my hair got a little longer."

"EWWWWW!! Nasty you two get a room." Boots said.

"You watch too much TV Boots." Lizzie said.

"No it is the television."

"Boots it's the same thing."

"No they aren't or they would have been called the same thing."

"Okay Boots it is called the television."

"Thank you."

"First Gregor and Luxa stop being all lovey dovey and Boots be quiet."

"You're mean." Boots said giving him a dirty look.

"Big deal."

"Oh my gosh, were is Lole when we need her." Gregor thought.

"Um, I'm right behind you." said a familiar voice.

"Huh, Lole I thought you had to help Rapunzel and Minerva."Gregor said turning around.

"Um, don't you remember I can teleport?"

"But, you said that their wounds were minor."

"Well when I got the rock off of Minerva she had a huge cut in her wing."

"Will she be alright?" Bellona said.

"What oh, yes I took them to the hospital."

"Um, sorry to ruin the reunion, but we are caved in." Ripred said.

"So what I can take us back easily." Lole bragged.

"Then why didn't you take is back when we were in the rock storm?" Ripred yelled.

"You didn't ask." Lole shrugged.

"DO _I_ have to ask now?" Ripred said getting annoyed.

"Yes _you_ do?" Lole said.

"Take us back to Regalia." Ripred yelled

"Take us back to Regalia what." Lole asked with a evil grin.

"Please, take us back to Regalia Lole." Ripred said annoyed.

When Ripred said please, it made everyone's months drop and Gregor said, "Oh my gosh he just said please."

Ripred just gave him a evil look and Lole said, "Thank you, but we have to do one person at a time."

"Fine, then I'll go first." Ripred said.

"Fine," she said and was right next to him, "Turn around and let me on your back."

"What."

"I said turn around and let me on your back."

"He won't let you on his bac"- Luxa said, but before she finished Lole was on his back.

"Ha, Luxa." Lole said.

"I really don't mind." Luxa said, but she had a mad look in her eyes.

"Whatever, anyway Howard will be next then Boots and Lizzie, and after them will be Mars then it will be Gluxa's turn then I will get Bellona." Lole said.

"What now we have a name?"

"_Kissssssey Lovvvvvey awwww." _Lole said.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Luxa asked.

"You Love him and you want to kiss him." Lole said Gregor and Luxa blushed.

"Okay I want to get home just hurry." Ripred said.

"Fine and you know patience is a virtue." Lole said and in the next second, they were gone.

"What does she mean by Gluxa?" Luxa asked.

"It is our names put together."

"Oh well that makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"I was gone for two seconds and you two are already flirting," Lole said, "Don't worry Howard I won't even give them enough time to make out."

"Wait how did you know"- he was cut off by Lole.

"You guys have some short term memory lose or something." She said pointing to her head.

"What does short term"- Howard asked?

"Never mind, just hold on." Lole interrupted and was gone in a second and cam back the second after that.

"My turn, Lole my turn." Boots screamed.

"Yeah it is Lizzie's turn as well," she paused and said, "Hissers are coming towards Regalia."

"But they are all died." Lole said.

"No they're not."

"Yes they Hazard's Hisser was the last one and she died."

"We have to hurry." Lole said, hurried, and grabbed Boots and Lizzie and was gone and was back the next second.

"What are Hisser?" Gregor asked.

"They are giant lizards." Lole answered.

"And they are suppose to be extinct." Luxa finished.

"Wait how do you know that it is true?" Luxa said.

"I'm like Nerissa and I can teleport and I can read minds." Lole answered.

"Can you fight?"

"Of course I can."

"Prove it."

"You serious we are wearing a dress."

"So you should be able to fight anytime anywhere."

"Okay then." Lole said ripping her dress at the bottom.

"Um, giant lizards heading towards Regalia." Gregor said pointing towards Regalia.

"So what." Lole said.

"Also you don't have swords." He said trying not to make them fight.

"We do have fist though."

"Um, why don't you two act like loving sisters instead of enemies?"

"Yes let's fight in the arena once we get back because you must train for battle." Luxa said.

"Fine everyone just sit down on Bellona and we will be in regalia in five…four…three…two…one." Lole said in they were in Regalia.

"Luxa you're back." Hazard said running up and giving her a hug.

"Hi Hazard I'm glad to see you too." Luxa said.

"Um, Vikus some Hissers are coming." Lole said.

"What do you mean Lole the last one was killed about a year ago?"

Lole took a deep breath and said, "I am like Nerissa and I can teleport and I can read people's minds."

Everyone was silent some people gasp and others were whispering to each other saying, "Nerissa is crazy she will be horrible as queen."

"Shhh everyone let's give her a test someone please come forward," Vikus said, "How about you Libet."

"What me oh no I can't?" Libet said.

She was a tall slender with that silver hair and purple eyes she looked about twenty and looked like she was a new council member. She was very clumsy like Nerissa.

"No I insists come let Lole read your mind." Vikus said.

As Libet was starting to turn around to the hall some guards cam and grabbed her by her arms over to Lole. She said, "Um, I must go help Marcus at the arena."

"It will only be five seconds Libet come on it will be fine." Lole said.

"Um, no I mustn't."

"Well it is too bad because I already read it traitor!" Lole screamed.


End file.
